


DAY NINETEEN - IN FORMAL WEAR

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY NINETEEN - IN FORMAL WEAR

Luhan is nervous. He has a champagne flute in his hand and he’s sure that everyone in the room can see it shaking. Try as he might, he can’t help but continuously scan the room for the one face that will make everything better.

His tie feels too tight and he wishes that Yixing were there to loosen it for him. Strangers and old acquaintances all do their best to entertain him but as the time passes, Luhan loses interest in his surroundings.

Despite this night being entirely for him, it feels like nothing if he can’t share it with his other half.

He politely excuses himself from his company and slips through a set of doors onto a little balcony. The quiet buzz of the city below captures his senses until he’s completely focussed on bright lights and city noises.

A small hand wraps around his elbow and immediately he feels his anxiety ease. Yixing kisses his jaw in greeting, lingering there as his form of apology.

When Luhan turns to look at him, his breath catches. The last time he saw Yixing in a suit was their prom, almost a decade ago. He’s so glad that tailors exist and he’s so glad that he gets to be the one to help Yixing out of the suit once the night is done.

“You look beautiful.” Yixing says, his voice like a soothing balm that calms all of Luhan’s worries.

He blushes and Yixing smiles, small and private.

“You too.”

They share a kiss before entering the ballroom once again, people dancing slowly together as the music dictates.

Yixing plucks Luhan’s drink from his hands and deposits it on a table before leading Luhan to the dance floor. He pulls him close, so they are cheek to cheek.

It feels surreal to Luhan now, that he has all of this. That all these people are here for his work, that Yixing is here just for him.

He grips Yixing tighter, brushing their lips together in an imitation of a kiss. It’s fleeting, here in front of so many people. Luhan can only bear it by thinking of later. Thinking of the king-size bed in their hotel room. Of discarded clothing laying as evidence on the floor.


End file.
